Detective's Illusion
by Rei-Rei13
Summary: Being an illusionist once upon a time is one thing. Waking up in a child's body with 'dream's of being a detective was another. But being the complete opposite gender was crossing the line. Emilia Lionheart wanted to continue to live as she had died in an explosion. Perhaps she should have been more specific about what 'Medical wing' she had thought of. "Can I be a girl, Mom?"


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or the characters.

Will mention characters from the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Series; nothing more, nothing less.

 **Mist-User! Shinichi || Laid-Back! Shinichi || OC-SI-Shinichi || Eventually Fem!Shinichi**

 **AN:** Decided to re-write this. I hope you guys don't mind! ; v ;

* * *

 **Freedom ( prologue )**

To live every day with the same motions repeatedly couldn't really be called 'living'. Emilia Lionheart, a twenty-nine year old woman, was just like any other person. She had her likes, dislikes, hobbies, and quirks. Many believed that the woman would live a long life full of success, as she had left a trail of it in her younger days.

Many believed that her parents would be proud and wouldn't hesitate to brag. If it had been anyone else, then maybe they would have. Yet, Emilia's parents had left her - _abandoned_ her- at a young age once she realized she was able to create something no one had seen before.

Beautiful indigo flames had flickered over her small hands. Flames that could create things straight out of her imagination. Flames that made her parents reject her without hesitation and at an orphanage's doorstep. Ultimately, flames that lead her into a family that felt like home more than the place she had first been raised in.

Her new family accepted her, flaws and all. She had cried in happiness and relief as something warm greeted her, coaxing her flames to come out and be soothed. It was later that she had realized that these people were Mafia, that they had flames of their own. It didn't matter to her, as her new Boss had smiled at her with kindness, and welcomed her like the open Sky he was.

Emilia was smart, that much was obvious, as she was always able to point out the truths from the lies. At times her Boss -Sawada Tsunayoshi- had joked about how it could almost be close to his Hyper Intuition. She would laugh along with him, finding it funny to even _think_ it was close. Entertaining? Sometimes. Was it true? Kind of.

When she had found out that her Boss had actually looked up information to see if they were connected either way, Emilia wasn't sure if she should have been flattered or nervous. Everyone had known that he was a mother's boy. So if it was true that they were indeed related in some way because of his idiot of a father, all hell would break lose.

Thankfully, the results came in negative and everyone was able to breathe easier.

Becoming a subordinate for Vongola was tiresome, but well worth it. Vongola was the strongest, kindest, and selfless Famiglia out there; having returned to what it once was: a vigilantly group. To Emilia, it was a dream to work under anyone from the main family, a dream she managed to obtain from the Sky himself. It was because of him that she had been able to meet one of his Mist Guardians.

Chrome was a very sweet woman and spoke to the subordinate whenever they passed by. She had always thought she would struggle with her illusions for who knows how long; it wasn't until Chrome came around even more and actually offered her the help she needed. Emilia had remembered giving the guardian the biggest and brightest grin.

Years had passed with her learning more and more under Chrome's tutelage. It had started to get to the point that she had even brought in Mukuro. While the woman still had nightmares from his illusions and ways for 'tutoring' from time to time, Emilia progressed. The lessons she had learned were odd and not something she would have thought of right away. Three levels sounded easy to obtain, yet she had been terribly wrong. Emilia had been so close to finishing the last level -to take hold of the title 'Master' as Mukuro and Chrome had done. Yet, fate had other plans.

It was supposed to be a peace treaty between Vongola and a rival Famiglia when it happened; an explosion had went off without warning. For a brief moment, the woman thought that it was a joke, that she would wake up soon and continue her day. But when pain had erupted from her sides and head, she realized that it was all real.

Her Sky and fellow Mists had called out to her, telling her to stay alive, _ordering_ her to hang in there, for it was too soon to leave them. It was this that had made her cling onto life, cling onto her flames in hopes that perhaps she'll wake up in the medical wing. Even when blacking out, the warmth of her flames followed her to the unknown and silence.

 _Emilia Lionheart had wanted to live with her dying will._


End file.
